Delilah
by Deepy
Summary: A elf/unicorn comes to Rivendell and falls in love w/ Legolas!!!! Oh, and its not a Mary Sue! Plz R&R!!


REAL A/N: I am not responsible for any physical or mental injuries that happen in the mist of reading this story.  
  
A/N: This is my first LOTR fanfic so you better be nice! No flames plz! I just luv LOTR and especially Legolas! He's so hot. Well, this isn't a Mary Sue so you better review! If I don't get more than 100, I'm not writing anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR is owned by JRR Token and the song is owned by Enya.  
  
Delilah  
  
Delilah looked at the city of Rivendell with wonder, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. This was where she was going to find her father, her mother had told her so. Excited at the prospect of finally meeting her father, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh daddy, I've waited so long to see you. I can't believe it." She said to Elrond as they embraced. "Mother had told me so much about you."  
  
"Where is your mother?" Elrond asked, looking at his daughter's beautiful face as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"She.she's dead. Orcs killed her and they almost killed me but mother fought them until the end," she replied, clutching to her father's robes as they both cried.  
  
"Daughter, we'll have a feast to celebrate your trip here and in honor of your mother. She was a beautiful woman."  
  
"Yes, she was, she loved you very much."  
  
"I know, and I loved her too. But fate had parted us beyond the reach of this world, I never got to tell her how much I love her." He said, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"She knew, she knew." Suddenly, Elrond had an idea.  
  
"Delilah, come with me, you have to help me with this hobbit. He's been struck by a Ringwraith's sword and has only an hour more to live, I believe you can heal him."  
  
"I shall try."  
  
* * *  
  
"Who is she?" Aragorn asked as he watched this mysterious girl that Lord Elrond brought in who was healing Frodo. Elrond had refused to give away any details about her.  
  
As she was chanting words in a mysterious language, the hobbit's face seem to relax, as if being gradually pulled out from a bad dream, and the color came back to it. He studied her with scrutiny and he noticed that her beauty was beyond words, there was a gentleness about her but there was toughness as well. From her silver and black hair to her striking storm- colored eyes, she was a sight to behold. Aragorn could feel a tugging in his heart.  
  
Finally, the healing process was complete and she rose from her kneeling position in front of Frodo. She didn't look the least bit exhausted. "The poison had been completely removed, he'll be fine. Father, may I go back to my room?"  
  
"Yes Delilah, why don't you go get ready for the feast tonight." As she walked out, her eyes met Aragorn and she regarded him with a nod. He could feel his heart skip a beat.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stood outside of the dining hall, he preferred to be outside, in the night air. Turning around, he came face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. She was dressed in a long gown that hugged her breast and spread out from there. It was a shade of dark blue with seemed to shimmer as she walked and matched with her sea-grey eyes beautifully. The dress was low cut but very modest and hugged her frame tightly. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist with a few stray curls hanging down to frame her face. She wore a silver circlet with a pale blue jewel in the middle. From the looks of her, she seemed to be a princess from a distant land.  
  
"Hello," she said, her voice soft and musical. "This is the dining hall right?" Speechless, all he could do was nod as he looked at her. They stood like that before Legolas could speak.  
  
"Would you like to come in there with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." She laced her arm through his and they walked through the double doors. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. And yours?"  
  
"My name is Delilah PaleMoon."  
  
"That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, he could feel his heart melting, her beauty was beyond words.  
  
To her, Legolas seemed to be the most fairest Elf she had ever met. She could feel herself getting lost in those blue eyes of his. "Where do you hail from?"  
  
"I'm from Meledon Valley."  
  
"But that's where the unicorns dwell, does that mean you're." he said surprisingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm part unicorn, Elrond is my father."  
  
"That would explain why you're so beautiful." Delilah blushed. "Your beauty surpasses that of even Luthien."  
  
"You're making me blush, please do not say such things." She said, giggling. They smiled at each other. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Arwen looked at this mysterious girl who had grasped the attention of every man in the room, including Aragorns.  
  
"I don't understand what's so special about her," she said.  
  
"Hush, don't speak ill of your sister," Elrond chastised.  
  
"What!" Arwen shouted. Delilah could hear her sister's thoughts. *How can that girl be my sister? I won't have it! She'll stole away all of father's attention. I'm so much more beautiful than she is  
  
"Everyone, this maiden is my second daughter, Delilah, she comes to us from Meledon Valley and is a jewel among the unicorns." There was murmmering among the guest about this maiden who came from the Valley of the Unicorns, no other being was allowed there. "Now, I have a confession to make. After my wife had left, I was filled with grief but then, I met Delilah's mother and fell in love with her. Yet, we both knew that our love was forbidden and instead, we had a child as a symbol of our love. Since Delilah's mother had been slain by orcs, Delilah is now going to stay with me here." Everyone was shocked at the news, in awe Delilah's remarkable linage.  
  
After the dinner, everyone gathered in the music hall for tales and songs. They all wanted to here Delilah sing.  
  
"Alright," she said, "This is a song my mother used to sing to me as a lullaby."  
  
Opening her mouth, the room filled with the sound of her sweet sorrowful voice.  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now" With that last note, tears were falling from everyone's eyes, even Arwen's as she understood everything her sister went through.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean to you before," she said to Delilah.  
  
"It's alright sister, I understand, you are also as beautiful." And they embraced as sisters.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day was the Council of Elrond. He had suggested that Delilah go to it too since she was a telepathic and could move objects with her mind. As she listened with rapt attention, she could feel many eyes on her, but she only cared for Legolas' eyes, whom she would look at from time to time.  
  
She looked as Frodo placed the ring before the council, amazed at how one small piece of jewelry could cause so much problems. Her gaze diverted to Boromir when he said, "Give Gondor the ring, let us use it against him."  
  
"You can't control it, no one can. The ring only answers to Sauron, it has no other master," Delilah said from her chair. Boromir glared at her.  
  
"What would a mere unicorn know about such matters?" With this, he heard her voice inside her head.  
  
"I know more than you could ever imagine puny mortal." He looked at her with a mixture of awe and fear and sat back down silently.  
  
"Delilah is right," Gandalf said, "We can't use it." With that, Elrond told them that the only choice would be to cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom. That led to an argument between everyone while Elrond and Delilah just looked at them quietly.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor," she could hear a small voice say. It was the voice of that hobbit she had healed yesterday, Frodo. "Though I don't know the way." With that, Gandalf offered to accompany him to Mordoor. Then, she saw Aragorn offered Frodo his sword, though he looked at her while doing it.  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas said also, she smiled at him and he looked at her meaningfully, making her heart melt.  
  
"And my ax," said a Dwarf whom she heard was named Gimli.  
  
"You have my telepathic powers," she said to Frodo. Boromir was about to say something about how she couldn't possibly survive the journey but was silenced by a glare from Delilah.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," he said, avoiding her gaze. After that, a hobbit ran from the bushes, saying that Frodo wasn't going anywhere without him.  
  
"No, it's hardly possible to separate you two, even when he's summoned to a secret council and you are not." She had to giggle at her father's choice of words. Then, two more hobbits came running in, wanting to come along to. Delilah knew what she had to do.  
  
"10 companions," Elrond looked at his daughter, not surprised at what she had done, they would need her, Middle-Earth needed her. "Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas caught up to her after the meeting. "So you are going to come with us?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, nothing can keep me away." The elf smiled.  
  
"Very well then, we'll have more time to spend together." To her surprised, he pulled her close to him. She laced her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm looking forward to that." And their lips met in their first kiss, a perfect kiss among the greenery of Rivendell.  
  
* * *  
  
So Delilah PaleMoon, half unicorn, half elf, became a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. She helped them immensely along the way, aiding them greatly on the quest through Moria, proving herself to be amazingly gifted at the sword and the bow. When the Fellowship parted, she went with Frodo through the rest of her quest, having to part with a heavy heart from her love Legolas, and leading them safely through Mordor.  
  
Before the fires of Mount Doom, when Frodo put on the ring, she had feared it would happen so with her telepathic powers, she urged the hobbit to take it off. He did so and put it in her hands, since the ring had never had any affect on her because of the pure unicorn blood that flowed through her. And with that, she tossed it into the fires of Mount Doom and the reign of Sauron ended. When she came back, Delilah and Legolas were wedded at once in Gondor and they lived happily ever after.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Now, review plz! Remember, just 100!  
  
THE REAL A/N: I think I need a shower now, I feel so dirty after finishing this. I also sincerely apologize for purposely massacring Tolkien's brilliant work; it's all in good fun. This was actually for Miss Cam's OFUM challenge but I decided to post it anyway to see what kind of comments I get for this. I will be planning to post up a real LOTR story (Legolas/OC, not original, I know) in two weeks or so. I promise, it won't be anything like this or else, I'll smack myself over the head with my muse. 


End file.
